Volume 6
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 5 |- !Next volume: |Volume 7 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 6 was released on July 18, 1995 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Conan Kidnapping Case Anime Episode 43: Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case 'Characters introduced ' 'File 051 - The Truth Under the Mask ' Trapped between two agents in black, Conan appears to have no way out until the door of the hotel room in the hallway opens, blocking the view of the woman in black. A mother leaves her little boy in their room while she goes out, but when the boy closes the door, he finds Conan has ducked into the room to hide. Conan convinces the boy he's not a thief, then borrows the room phone and a package of gum. Room service arrives at room 301—the woman protests they didn't ask for anything, but the masked man in black orders them to bring it in and then throws the bellhop out. As the man goes to shut the door, he finds gum in the keyhole that prevents it from automatically locking. Amused, he proposes a toast to their extra guest, who is not hiding beneath the cart, but inside the room's closet. Facing down a gun, Conan tries to use his tranquilizer watch, only to be informed that the masked man already used the needle on him earlier, and high school detective Shinichi Kudo will regret underestimating them. Hide= |-|Show= The masked man fires his gun, but rather than a bullet, a suction dart hits Conan in the forehead. All three adults burst out laughing, and the masked man reveals himself to be Shinichi's father, Yusaku. The woman in black and the masked contact turn out to be Yukiko and Agasa in sophisticated disguises. Conan is unamused, but Yusaku explains that the plot was meant as a test of Shinichi's detective skills, which Shinichi "passed" according to Yusaku's calculations, even down to getting himself shot in the end. Yusaku is only surprised that Conan didn't recognize that Yusaku was impersonating the Night Baron, a character from his own detective novels, but Conan complains he had other things to worry about, like dying. Immediately, Yusaku and Yukiko offer Conan the chance to leave the country with them, and not worry about the dangers or risk his life again. Their little show was to drive home how dangerous chasing the men in black will be. Yusaku even offers to use his contacts at Interpol to chase the men and get the drug so Conan can return to being Shinichi. Conan utterly refuses, determined that this is his case to solve, and privately not wanting to leave Ran behind in Japan. Yukiko protests, but Yusaku seems to understand (both the determination and knowing Shinichi's feelings for Ran). In the end, "Fumiyo Edogawa" returns to ask the Mouris to continue taking care of Conan, with a large check for expenses obtaining Kogoro's cooperation, and flattering Ran with how much Conan loves staying with her. On an airplane out of Narita Airport, Yusaku admits that the visit was worth leaving his editors hanging without a finished manuscript. Yukiko worries about Shinichi, but Yusaku assures her that Conan will come begging for help sooner or later. They plan to do more traveling, but suddenly a horde of editors descend on Yusaku and demand their promised manuscripts, preventing them from going anywhere. Conan alerted the editors as revenge against his parents for their trick. 'People' Antique Collector Case Anime Episode 16: The Antique Collector Murder Case 'File 052 - The Three Visitors ' 'File 053 - Alibis of the Three ' 'File 054 - Answering Machine Mystery ' 'File 055 - Words on the Chest ' 'People ' Mysterious Brothers Case Anime Episode 15: Missing Corpse Murder Case 'Gadgets introduced ' 'File 056 - Formation! The Detective Boys ' 'File 057 - Mysterious Brothers ' 'File 058 - Moving Corpse Mystery ' 'People ' Tenkaichi Festival Case Anime Episode 9: Tenkaichi Night Festival Murder Case 'Characters introduced ' 'File 059 - Festival Night ' 'File 060 - A Perfect Alibi!? ' 'People ' Trivia *The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :*File 052 - Three Visitors? :*File 053 - Three Men Without Alibis :*File 054 - The Mystery of the Answering Machine :*File 055 - The Testimony of the Tansu Chest :*File 056 - The Junior Detective League! :*File 058 - The Mystery of the Moving Body :*File 059 - Night of the Festival :*File 060 - The Perfect Alibi? See also *Manga *Volume 1-10 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes